Pengganggu
by Haisaki
Summary: Nyatakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sebab, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

OOc / Typo(s) / bahasa masih acak-acakan

Tsuna x Gokudera x Yamamoto

.

.

Langit berwarna kelabu menemani sore yang kelam. Manik cokelat pucat itu memandang ke arah luar jendela sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Menikmati rintikan-rintikan cantik yang jatuh ke bumi dari sang dirgantara. Suara merdu yang tercipta membuat telinga merasa nyaman. Sesuatu yang pantas untuk dinikmati.

Sedangkan manik hijau milik pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mencoret-coret kertasnya dengan kesal. Beberapa kali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Berada di dalam kelas dengan orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan adalah suatu kesialan terbesar. Akhirnya menyortir diri untuk sok sibuk sendiri dengan mengerjakan tugas atau mencoret-coret tidak karuan.

Kesialan terjadi karena piket kelas hari ini. Entah kenapa nama mereka berdua yang menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kelas. Seharusnya ada tiga orang. Tapi, memang sudah kepalang apes, jadilah hanya tinggal Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Sialan. Si kelabu sangat ingin pulang bersama _juudaime_ -nya.

"Gokude—"

"Berisik," belum selesai si manik cokelat pucat memanggil, Gokudera sudah memotongnya dengan ketus terlebih dahulu. "Gara-gara kau Yamamoto, kita terjebak hujan deras, kau piketnya terlalu lama!"

Yamamoto mengerjap. Tersenyum ala kadarnya di maki-maki oleh temannya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bahkan sudah masuk dalam taraf menikmati setiap omelan dari Gokudera. Biarkan Yamamoto bahagia dengan makian untuk dirinya.

— setidaknya, itu lebih baik dari pada melihat Gokudera murung karena terus mengejar Tsuna.

Yamamoto sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya. Perasaan tak terbalas. Diabaikan. Dianggap mengganggu dan lain-lain. Maka dari itu, Yamamoto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat Gokudera mengomel agar melupakan rasa sesaknya terhadap Tsuna.

"Ahaha maaf, aku terlalu lama. Hujannya sampai sederas ini." Yamamoto kembali untuk melihat rintik air yang turun. Mata tenangnya menutupi segala rasa sakit yang terpatri sejak lama. Perasaan yang tak pernah diungkapkan sekalipun.

Decihan terdengar. Sudah pasti sumbernya dari Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebab, Gokudera adalah orang yang sangat mudah ditebak karena sifat pemarahnya itu. Kelakuan teburu-buru dan juga ceroboh. Selalu berusaha keras—hanya untuk _juudaime_ -nya seorang. Perih.

Hening di antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama. Hanya suara gerimis yang semula adalah hujan deras. Sedangkan keduanya tetap membisu seperti sedang bermusuhan. Tidak ada yang menyapa, Kecuali raut wajah mereka yang berkebalikan. Yamamoto menyapa dengan senyuman tanpa suara, sedangkan Gokudera memasang tampang ogah-ogahan bertatap wajah dengan Yamamoto, lalu mendecih.

"Kau tidak pulang Gokudera?" Tas sudah bertengger pada bahu kanan Yamamoto. Bahkan empunya sudah berdiri. Berbeda halnya dengan Gokudera yang baru saja membereskan alat tulisnya.

Pertanyaan tidak dijawab sama sekali. Wajah khas Gokudera masih melekat. Ekspresi kesal.

—Di abaikan adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa bagi Yamamoto. Hal _mainstream_. Kalau itu ulahnya dari Gokudera Hayato.

Pecinta baseball itu memperlambat langkahnya menuju pintu kelas. Diikuti Gokudera yang selesai membereskan alat tulisnya.

Dalam benak mendorong paksa untuk menyatakan perasaan karena ini adalah situasi yang sempurna. Tidak ada siapapun—semoga Hibari tidak berkeliling atau mereka akan babak belur karena tonfa cantik milik Hibari—. Padahal otak sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakannya, takut Gokudera semakin membencinya. Bukan lagi decihan atau makian yang di terima. Bisa saja Yamamoto di jauhi habis-habisan oleh maniak melempar bom itu.

Yang namanya mencintai adalah hal yang sederhana. Mengungkapkannya yang sedikit keparat. Membuat pening. Butuh pikir panjang dan lain-lain.

Tidak ada sama sekali berpikir untuk di terima. Hanya cukup 'Gokudera, bisakah kau melihatku' itu sudah cukup. Kalau boleh meminta lebih, Yamamoto ingin Gokudera sedikit membuka hati untuknya. Meski hanya satu senti meter. Sekecil apapun, pasti akan Yamamoto pertahankan.

Langkah kaki yang semula ingin melewati ambang pintu menuju keluar keras berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap serius orang yang memasang wajah masam itu. Kacamata yang semula bertengger sudah tidak dikenakan lagi. Membiarkan manik hijau dan juga manik cokelat pucat itu saling bertemu secara langsung, hingga si manik hijau memalingkan wajahnya.

Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Belum menyatakan saja sudah diabaikan sebegininya, apalagi kalau bilang secara gamblang? Yakin akan diterima? Jangan terlalu berharap. Tanam saja perasaan itu hingga mati. Terkubur didalam diri sebagai memori pahit yang memperkuat ketabahan hati.

Langkahnya maju teratur meskipun Gokudera berjalan mundur dan mencaci maki mengatai dirinya bodoh atau apa. Yamamoto tetap memasang raut wajah serius penuh keyakinan. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Memecahkan atau membuka peluang. Itu yang akan ada setelah ini.

Sebuah dinamit dikeluarkan oleh Gokudera. Belum menyala. Namun, siap untuk dilemparkan kearah Yamamoto. Tidak mempedulikan eksistensi ke angkeran seorang Kyoya Hibari, yang mana siap memutilasi jika merusak sekolah tercintanya.

Sepercik api menyala dari pucuk dinamit yang Gokudera pegang. Yamamoto bagaikan hujan yang menenangkan. Dengan tatapan serius dan gerakan yang cepat, ia terus mendekatkan diri pada Gokudera yang terus saja mundur teratur. Hampir tidak mengindahkan dinamit yang ia pegang. Bodoh memang.

 _Sreet—_

 _BOMB!_

Bunyi ledakan keras terdengar dari lantai dua gedung sekolah Namimori. Sedangkan pelaku dan calon korban kini duduk diatas lantai kelas dengan bodohnya. Gokudera duduk bersandar dinding yang diatasnya terdapat jendela kelas. Sedangkan Yamamoto berada di hadapannya.

"ahaha maaf aku mendorongmu" permintaan maaf terucap dengan tenang. Yamamoto bersyukur tidak menghancurkan kelas atau membuat kelas lecet barang segorespun.

Hening yang menjawab. Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya seperti dikunci oleh Yamamoto. Posisi yang kelewat tidak menguntungkan, karena dinamit bodoh itu diambil dengan paksa oleh Si pecinta baseball yang seenak jidat membuka jendela kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan pemegang dinamit yang Yamamoto tubruk hingga terjatuh dan terbentur kerasnya dinding kelas. Dan seenak jidat memeluk tanpa izin.

Wajah Gokudera yang bertatapan langsung dengan dada Yamamoto mulai memanas. Tidak mungkin memaki dalam keadaan bodoh. Rona merah mendesir apik di wajah tampannya tanpa Yamamoto tahu. Yamamoto masih asik memeluk orang yang ia sukai. Membiarkan kesempatan memeluk sebelum pemilik tubuhnya memaki.

Kepala Gokudera di dekap untuk melindungi. Kalau saja dinamit tadi meledak didalam kelas. Yang ada, Gokudera bisa babak belur.

Gokudera meremat kencang tangannya sendiri. Meruntuk diri yang dipeluk tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin merasa diselamatkan. Hanya sebuah dinamit bukanlah apa-apa untuk dirinya. Ia menyortir diri untuk mendongakkan kepala. Siap memaki meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Lagi, hening menemani.

Bibir manis bertemu saat Gokudera mendongak. Sekedar menempel dan sukses membuat empunya membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Gemuruh didalam dada saling berkejaran dengan kurang ajar tanpa permisi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gokudera" berkata dengan polos tanpa dosa. Bagai seorang bocah meminta permen kepada ibunya. Pelukan langsung didaratkan sebelum orang yang bersandar pada dinding itu mencaci dengan manis.

"Maaf, aku menyukaimu." deru nafas lembut mengalun di telinga Gokudera. Sebuah pelukan hangat dari teman—maaf, dari saingannya untuk memperebutkan posisi tangan kanan yang Gokudera kibarkan sendiri. Mendesir lembut hingga membuat gejolak yang di dalam diri meletup-letup. Kacau.

Tangan Gokudera terulur dibalik punggung milik Yamamoto. Bergerak pelan ingin membalas pelukan. Namun, bukan Gokudera jika mau membalas pelukan musuhnya. Ia justru memukul punggung Yamamoto dengan keras.

"Menyingkir! Dasar sialan!"

Pelukan semakin erat. Membuat Gokudera semakin sesak. Tapi dirinya yang lain merasakan nyaman dengan aroma tubuh milik Yamamoto. Membuat dirinya ingin terus menikmati aroma yang menurutnya tenang seperti Yamamoto.

"Eh, Aho! Kau tuli!"

Kini Yamamoto yang tidak menjawab.

"ahaha maaf."

Pelukan dilepaskan. Raut wajah yang biasa tenang itu kini redup. Yamamoto merasakan hujan paku hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk sebentar, tidak berani menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Sebab, perih yang ada. Luka itu, kini semakin meluas.

"Mengganggu ketenangan sekolah—Kamikorosu"

Belum selesai luka di benak hati sembuh. Sekarang, Yamamoto harus bersiap merasakan tonfa membelai indah dirinya. Memang hari sial.

.

.

"Ahh—sakiit" wajahnya babak belur mendapat salam cinta dari tonfa komite kedisiplinan.

Manik cokelat pucatnya menatap kelangit-langit kamar yang hampa. Sebuah senyuman terpatri dengan indah menghias wajah tampannya.

Sebuah kertas yang sangat terperonyok digenggam Yamamoto takeshi. Pemberian dari Hibari yang mengamuk karena Yamamoto meninggalkan sampah dikelas.

Sebuah kertas yang membuat dirinya sangat ingin berterima kasih pada seorang Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

 _Aku ingin menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime!_

 _Meskipun Yamamoto sangat mengganggu, aku akan tetap menjadi tangan kanannya!_

 _Seluruh hidupku untuk Juudaime!_

Dibagian bawahnya tertera tulisan yang sangat kecil.

 _Sialnya, kenapa perasaanku selalu pada si aho pecinta baseball?_

Tulisan itu kembali ditulis dengan ukuran normal.

 _Yamamoto penganggu, tidak akan aku biarkan kau merebut Juudaime dari tanganku!_

Tulisan kecil kembali bertengger dibawahnya.

 _Aku tidak suka kau akrab dengan siapapun, sekalipun itu Tsuna._

 _Bajingan, aku menyukaimu—sangat sampai ingin menghancurkanmu_.

.

.

"Aaaaa Kusooooo! Dimana kertas sialan ituuu!" teriak Gokudera frustasi didalam kamarnya.

—FIN—

Halo, nyampah di Fandom KHR akhirnya kesampean =))) *nak*

Maaf absurd gitu—Salam kenal untuk para senpai yang sudah bertengger lama di lautan KHR.

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini =)))

Silakan keluarkan keluh kesah dikotak review jika berkenan. Kritik dan saran juga gpp.

Salam dari Haisaki :'''))))


End file.
